1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alternator for use for charging the battery of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention may be used to enhance the output of the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,599, which patent is incorporated into this application by reference.
The invention comprises a rotor coil having 455 turns of 17.5 gauge wire with a resistance of about 1.9 ohms and with rotor pole members having an outside diameter of 4.76 inches. The radial distance between the outside diameter of the rotor pole members and the. inside diameter of the stator core is about 0.002-0.003 of an inch. This rotor enhances the output of the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,599 and required much calculations, trial and error, and testing to produce the rotor and coil to obtain the enhanced output desired.